


Top Ten

by StAnni



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: That is one of their kinkier games – the Margo says/Eliot says/Quentin says game where they get to tell the other two what to do for the third’s amusement.





	Top Ten

Margo makes a show of it, pushing back and up against Eliot’s strong shoulder as he unzips the side of her dress, pushing the material down over the plump cups of olive in her black bra. Eliot makes a show of it too, watching Quentin through his long dark lashes as Margo turns her head for a kiss. 

They’re doing it for him. Because it is summer, Alice is gone, and this is what they do now, the three of them. This is them now.  
Eliot’s already naked from the waist up and Margo, with her dress landing in a crumpled heap in the corner of the room, is a soft-core fantasy in her black underwear, grinding back against Eliot.

Quentin suspects that they must have fucked over a dozen times. They are completely comfortable with each other and each knows what the other likes. And with him they certainly do know how to find out exactly what he likes. Sex with them is easy, generous and no holds barred. So watching them as he grows harder and harder under the covers is not only fine, but a turn-on for all of them.  
Margo smiles at him as Eliot curls an arm around her shoulders, holding her to him as he starts a firmer grinding motion behind her. 

Quentin knows that Eliot loves it when Margo snuggles back into him in bed, how she likes to tease his cock with her ass and get him hard even on days when they are all three far too drunk or tired for a fuck. Quentin knows that Eliot also likes it that watching them work themselves up, instantly gets Quentin hard as well. And Margo also plays right into it, whispering to Quentin in the dim light “Tell him what to do to me, Q.”

That is one of their kinkier games – the Margo says/Eliot says/Quentin says game where they get to tell the other two what to do for the third’s amusement. 

Right now Margo is pushing down her silky black bikini bottom with her hands, pushing it down just below the perfect little triangle of short brown hair between her legs. Quentin and Eliot both prefer her like this rather than her usual hairless look and Quentin loves watching Eliot’s mouth open to those dark lips, inhaling the scent of her as he grips her thighs over his shoulders.

Quentin can hear Eliot pull his belt open behind the small of Margo’s back and as he takes himself out, Margo, who loves the sound of Eliot’s zipper moans with a smile into Eliot’s parted lips and Eliot, gives a short, breathless chuckle – enjoying her appreciation.   
Under the covers Quentin can feel a small wet spot seeping through where the tip of his dick touches the material and he raises a leg slightly, gripping the base of his cock. “Tell her what to do, El.” 

And the game starts with sly smiles from both of them. 

Eliot’s voice, husky when he gets this aroused, is low and Quentin can just make it out “Bend over, Bambi.” Which Margo does, her arms braced and fingers gripping the bed sheets on either side of Quentin’s knees. 

The air gets thick with magic and the effect of the spell glistens around Eliot’s cock, thick in his hand as he strokes, watching Quentin watch Margo arch her back inwards, inviting Eliot’s attention. When Eliot moves a hand between her legs she gasps and Quentin almost gasps as well, his cock jerking. “Relax, baby…” Eliot says to Margo, quietly and as she does Quentin can see Eliot move his wrist to slide his pussy slick fingers to her ass. Quentin can see the goose-bumps forming softly on her arms as Eliot presses inside of her. She breathes a moan into the bed cover that is so hot that Quentin has to move up, get on his knees, adjust his stroke.

Margo only lets Eliot and only Eliot do this to her. She teases that she is addicted to it, but Quentin knows and she knows too, that they are both just addicted to Eliot himself.

Eliot is gentle but thorough with Margo, always. He takes his time to press into her – and Quentin loves to see the strain in his shoulders as he tries to hold back, the way his lips part and eyes close as he bottoms out to her heavy breathing. As Quentin watches Eliot wait for Margo to stretch around him, he moves closer, running a light trail up Margo’s back, to her ass, then up Eliot’s groin to his chest. When he kisses Eliot, gripping his cock for all he is worth, the world goes white.

“I’m going to move.” He says to Margo who nods and lifts her shoulders, her chin up and lips parted in anticipation. Quentin watches as Eliot pulls out just a few inches, his cock slick with magic, and he starts to stroke himself in time as Eliot grips Margo’s hips and pushes himself in again. 

“Fuck, that’s amazing.” Margo moans, parting her knees just a slight bit more and her knuckles white against the sheets.

Quentin, stroking himself with firm, slow strokes as Eliot starts a hypnotizing rhythm with Margo, pushes Eliot’s pants down a little farther, sliding over his ass and Quentin cups his firm, muscled cheeks. Eliot is heady and into it and gives Quentin a dark and lusty look. “Fuck me.” He says and Quentin doesn’t need to be asked twice and slides behind Eliot’s strong back, one hand on his undulating hips and another slicking up with a quick spell and then slowly sliding his leaking cock between Eliot’s ass cheeks and easing inside.

Eliot moans with growl, putting his head back – soft curls touching Quentin’s cheek as Quentin starts a shallow rhythm fucking in deeper on every thrust and meeting Eliot every time he pulls just a little out of Margo.

Eliot is cursing, lost in the motion of his own body against Margo and Quentin’s cock riding in deeper. He is white hot and slick inside and Quentin has to bite his lip harder and harder with every thrust forward, in and out. Quentin makes out Eliot’s breathless order to Margo “Turn around and spread your legs for me, Bambi.” 

When Margo slips her legs around Eliot’s waist her silky calves rest on Quentin’s hands, gripping Eliot’s hips. They lock eyes over Eliot’s shoulder and Quentin drives into Eliot harder, pushing into Margo slick cunt with a blinding rough force and both Eliot and Margo moan in conjunction. Margo grips Eliot’s shoulders and groans with heady delight as Quentin bits at her fingers there. 

It takes less than five minutes of this for Margo to come, shuddering against Eliot’s shoulder and Eliot, giving a surprise cry pleasure pushes in deep into her as she whispers “Yeah, come on, let go.” In turn Quentin fucks Eliot through his orgasm, drives in roughly a few more times and then empties himself with a gasp – pulsing inside of Eliot.

They collapse in a tangle of sweaty limbs and languid wet kisses.  
Eliot grins against Quentin’s parted mouth “Top ten.”


End file.
